The Neon Jacket Frustration
by Lettherebelove
Summary: Amy and Sheldon's relationship reaches a boiling point. Shamy one shot.


_Note: Hi! I am very new at this, though I've been a huge reader for a long time. As silly as it sounds putting a story up here is on my bucket list so I'm doing today! :) Anyways please review and please me gentle..if you like it, I'll write more! Ps. I am not convinced Sheldon would used candles in a blackout, but it does make for good atmosphere :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'...all hail Chuck Lorre _

For months now, maybe even years, the tension had been building. If they both didn't know it already, if their friends didn't know them as well as they did, it would be nonexistent. But it was. It was there, Amy knew it, and deny it internally as much as he did, Sheldon knew it too.

And in turn Sheldon had lashed out, unfamiliar with the feeling boiling deep inside of him. He chided her, he rolled his eyes, he said things to her that left her mouth agape. Later he would smile at her, and the heat would rise up in her cheeks and she knew he was feeling it too. Though lately instead of metaphorically leaving her clutching at her pearls, she began to fight back, if anyone could out smart, out fact Sheldon Cooper, it was Amy. So they began, their dance, long, drawn out foreplay, growing closing to each other as they struggled against the current that had them both now living in a state of suppressed arousal.

"Sheldon! I am not going to wear a neon safety jacket, we are sitting in your living room" Amy complained, he had been insisting she wear a bright yellow jacket.

"Amy, this could be the apocalypse, what if we have to be rescued off the roof by helicopter? How will they see us?" Sheldon argued.

"Sheldon…"Amy moaned " This is not the apocalypse. According to…" She squinted at her Smartphone "Water and Power, a major transformer blew in our area. It's a black out, we should be enjoying it" She smiled her face getting at little dreamy.

"Enjoying it!?" he gasped "How does one "enjoy" at blackout? Its January we could freeze to death!" he sat back into his spot, zipping up his safety jacket. Amy followed sitting next to him.

"Oh for goodness sake Sheldon! This is California! Its..." She looked back at her phone and swiped at it "Its 57 degrees!"

Sheldon folded his arms and pressed himself back into the sofa, clearly not happy.

"Maybe we should go find Leonard and Penny, clearly there is no talking to you" he huffed.

"Bad idea, I can guarantee they're across the hall ENJOYING the darkness" Amy spat slightly defeated.

Sheldon sighed " What could they possibly be doing to enjoy the darkness?"

"Seriously?!" Amy glared at him over her glasses "Take a wild guess!"

Sheldon furrowed his eyebrows, the answer soon lit up his face "Coitus?"

"Yes, Sheldon, sex, they're over there having SEX, ya know that thing we don't have?" Amy felt the words leave her mouth before she could stop them. Sheldon's eyes widened. "Now take off that damn jacket, it's hurting my eyes" She went to pull the zipper down, but he pulled away.

"Amy, firstly I am not taking this jacket off and secondly…" his eyes turned downward at her lap. " I find it hurtful when you make comments like that.." his voice got softer "You know I'm trying"

"I'm sorry Sheldon" She bravely reached out and touched his hand "I'm just a bit frustrated right now, maybe its work, I don't know…" She lied. He smiled softly at her, his eyes twinkling.

_Yup that's why_ her brain screamed, as her heart melted and again the frustration rose up into her chest "Now, off with the jacket, I'm not sitting here with you wearing that" She lunged at him again, managing to pull the zipper down.

Sheldon jumped up "Amy! I said no! I am going to wear this jacket…" She was now behind him struggling to pull it off.

"Damn it Sheldon, just take if off!" She was pulling at one arm now. Sheldon struggled back trying to move away from her and trying to avoid the candles scattered throughout the apartment "AMY! I. WILL. NOT. IT. TAKE. OFF !" He struggled down the hallway to his bedroom. "Come on Sheldon!" Amy pulled hard and freed his arm of the sleeve. Sheldon whirled around, still backing himself down the hall, now holding his jacket like a rope in tug of war. "Amy! You're going to rip it !" he shouted at her.

"I don't care! Why can't you just…" The crazed look in her eyes dimmed and her arms relaxed slightly, Sheldon took this opportunity to give a hard tug at the jacket,as he did he tripped on his own feet he tumbled backwards, Amy landing on top of him. They suddenly found themselves in a darken hallway, lit only by a lone candle shining from the bathroom, chest to chest, body to body, the jacket thrown somewhere down into the darkness. Amy looked down at him, both panting heavily, their breath mingled, their lips unnervingly close. Sheldon closed his eyes and took at deep breath, she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Damn it Sheldon!" she said tears forming in her eyes "For once don't repress it! I know you feel it!" The sensation of his body became to overwhelming and she sprinted up off of him and into the kitchen.

Sheldon laid there stunned, eyes staring at the ceiling, his body left cold, he found himself missing her warmth. It was the small weeping sound that finally got him back up and taking large strides towards the it. Without stopping he found her in the kitchen candle light glowing around her, leaning against the counter. She looked up when she heard him "Sheldon.." her voice cracking..two small streams of tears rolling slowly down her cheeks "I.." she tried but her words were swallowed by the brilliant physicist that had bounded towards her. He had kissed her hard on the mouth, stunned she gently touched his jaw. He wrapped his right arm around her back and with his left held her head as he deepen the kiss. Amy's arms soon clutched his neck and they kissed with a awkward fury, stopping for small kisses and then for deep, long, soul soothing ones. When they pulled apart nearly five minutes later, there were red cheeks and swollen lips that glistened in the candle light.

Amy smiled, and Sheldon looked dazed "I put my tongue in your mouth" he said almost to himself.

"Yes you did" Amy's smile widened.

"Vixen" He smiled broadly at her and then stepped closer to her. "I don't want you to be frustrated with me, I know, I'm this tall drink of water of a physicist, I can understand, I'm hard to resist" He was half smiling and Amy laughed out loud . "Sheldon I may not have a eidetic memory, but I do recall your tongue in my mouth first.."

Sheldon redden and cut her off " I am trying " he said " I am trying…for you"

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged hard, smiling into his chest. "Do you want me to go get your jacket?"

"No" he looked down at her "I'm going to move it into my Apocalypse kit" Amy smiled up at him and then back into his chest, she could hear his heart beating, it was quick but not racing, it's sound made her feel drowsy and warm. A warmth that had once been a wild fire eating her whole, now was a warm steaminess, it was cozy, it was safe, it was Sheldon.


End file.
